microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Kozucian Constitution
This is the official constitution of the Republic of Kozuc. Permeable The Republic of Kozuc was created to bring a free micronation to the former members of the United Provinces Under Chance and the Kingdom of Zurdonia. The perfect union of the Republic of Kozuc will respect all rights and protect its entire people. The Republic will allow all people to be unified under one flag and represent themselves. Executive The government is a Semi Presidential Democratic Executive System and is a government chosen by the people for the people. The President The President is head of Government of the Republic. Article 1 The President will be elected on the fifth of January each year unless impeached by either the Supreme Court or the Prime Minister. Article 2 The President will be the Commander in Chief of the micronation but will have no power over any armed forces. Article 3 The President will have to pass all laws before they are put into effect. Article 4 The President is the only person who can appoint member’s to the Board of Advisors or to the executive branch. Article 5 The President can appoint anyone to the Supreme Court. Article 6 The President has all executive powers other then controlling the police forces, armed forces and national security agencies. Article 7 The head of the micronation is the President and he is the only one who can make executive positions other then the impeachments and the armed forces. Article 8 The President can pardon anyone of any crime at any time or date. Article 9 The Pardoning of criminals and the appointment of Supreme Court justices are powers shared by the President and Prime Minister. Article 10 The President is the only one with the power to create an amendment to the constitution. Departments Each Department is in charge of a specific part of the micronation. Article 11 The head of a department is the Secretary of that department. Article 12 The department head’s are all parts of the Board of Advisers who collectively advise the president. Article 13 The Board of Advisers is the only body that can create laws Article 14 The head of a department can create laws having to do with there department. Article 15 The Board of Advisers can collectively create any laws. Article 16 The head of the Board of Advisers is the Vice President who is also in charge of international affairs. Article 17 The head of internal affairs will be the president. Article 18 The President can create a department f he feels it is needed. Article 19 The original four departments were designed by the Vice President because they were needed in the micronation. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is head of state and military. Article 20 The Prime Minister is head of all police and military personnel. Article 21 The Prime Minister is head of representing the micronation Article 22 The Prime Minister can appoint members to only the Supreme Court. Article 23 The Prime Minister has no executive power’s other then the ability to impeach any government official. Article 24 The Prime Minister is the head of state for life. Article 25 The Prime Minister also has the power to pardon people of any crime. Vice President The Vice President is second to the Prime Minister and President. Article 26 The Vice President is head of the Board of Advisers Article 27 The Vice President is head of International Affairs Article 28 The Vice President has jurisdiction over all departments. Article 29 The Vice President is in charge of police. Judicial The Judicial branch is a minor branch that was created to enforce the Executive branch. Supreme Court The Supreme Court is the only court in the micronation Article 30 The Supreme Court is the only form of justice in the republic Article 31 All members are appointed by either the president or prime minister. Article 32 The court is in charge of all crimes Article 33 The court can impeach anyone if they are tried with evidence. Article 34 The court is the only body able to convict someone of a crime. Article 35 The court must have at least 2 members and a maximum of 8 members. Article 36 The court must interpret the constitution for laws Article 37 The head of the court has the final say in all matters legal Article 39 The head of the court cannot make laws but can sit on the Board of Advisers Article 40 The head of the court will be our lawyer in any crime in international courts Article 41 The court can also act as an international court for war crimes Article 42 The court cannot control the military but can make the rules of war for that specific war or for the battle. Article 43 The court members will be on the court for life or until retired or impeached by the Prime Minister. Principles There are human rights and rights given to people by the government. 1st Human Rights The first principle rights are the rights given to the people by the President: 1. Freedom of Speech 2. Freedom of Religion 3. Freedom of Press 4. Freedom of Movement 5. Freedom of Privacy 6. Freedom of Representation 7. Freedom of Security 2nd Human Rights The Human Rights given to you by the Prime Minister: 1. Freedom to Vote 2. Freedom to self security 3. Right to resist torture 4. Freedom of opinion 5. No one shall be discriminated against because of there Sex, Race or Religion 6. Freedom to practice there religion 7. Right to seek refuge 8. Right to refuse military occupation 9. Right to beer arms 10. Right to own property 11. Right to health care and human services 12. Right to show culture and to wear what you want 13. Right to a relationship 14. Freedom of Association 15. Freedom to Sue War Micronational warfare is not promoted by the Republic of Kozuc. Declaration of War There must be a written declaration for the Republic to go to war. Article 44 The Declaration of war must be signed by the Prime Minister, President, Vice President and the Secretary of Defense. If only three sign it can be passed but only if one other board of adviser member signs. Article 45 The Declaration of War must have a written reason on it Article 46 Anyone can write a declaration of war. Justified War To declare war the declaration must have a valid reason. Article 47 The war must either be a threat to the nations security or its alley’s security. Article 48 It must be justified war and approved by the Vice President as justified. Law Enforcement and Security Law enforcement is a major part in running a micronation. Law Enforcers Article 50 All law enforcers must have a signed warrant from the Vice President to search, arrest or apprehend any person Article 51 All law enforcers must be employed by the Vice President Article 52 All law enforcers must have a just reason to arrest someone Article 53 Law enforcers cannot enforce Civil Codes Article 54 All law enforcers must have been ordered to arrest a person by a higher ranked enforcer to make any arrest other then people who are wanted. Article 55 Law enforcers may not use force unless needed Article 56 If a law enforcer catches someone breaking a law they have a right to apprehend them but they cannot be officially arrested until a warrant is written. Article 57 No law enforcer can have a criminal record. Article 58 Law enforcers may arrest a person who is not a citizen of the republic if they are breaking a law on the republic’s territory. Article 60 Law enforcers may never kill anyone unless their own life is threatened Article 61 The law enforcers can never punish a victim unless convicted to a crime by a judge in a proper court session. Security Levels The Security levels are used at all times peace or war. Article 62 The Security Level may only be raised by the Prime Minister, President or Vice President. Article 63 The Security Level will always be at five during war unless the war is taking place in another continent. Article 64 When the threat level is raised more security percussions will go into act. Article 65 If any person raises the threat level they must have a valid reason. Article 66 If a threat level ever reaches six a national emergency will be put into effect National Security A national Security is a time when the Threat level is on level 6 Article 67 The President will address the nation Article 68 Martial law will be put in effect Article 69 All government officials will be put under highest security measures Article 70 The President and Prime Minister may not be in the same room at the same time. Article 71 All military will be on standby. Article 72 Air soft weaponry will be distributed to the Security Personnel. Civil Codes Civil Codes are not enforced by law enforcers and are mostly always laws enforced by macronational authorities. Article 73 A civil code is a code not designed by the federal government but it is for a state or territory. Article 74 There are two types of civil codes, Type Q and Type Z. Article 75 Type Q codes are enforced by macronational police and are macronational laws. Article 76 Type Z is enforced by a state or household. Article 77 Civil codes are generally not designed by the republic’s government. Amendments Passing an Amendment An Amendment must be passed by the President. Article 78 Amendment proposers must have a valid reason for creating the amendment Article 79 Amendments are not laws but are regulations of the state and law Article 80 Amendments are generally to be written by the Vice President. Article 81 The Prime Minister may not pass an amendment but can be proposed by him. The Prime Minister must pass his proposal with the President. Article 82 No department head can propose an amendment Article 83 All amendments must be signed by 3 executive officials Article 84 All amendments must pass through the Supreme Court Article 85 All amendments are to be called constitutional Article 86 All amendments must be listed on a separate piece of paper and added to the back of the constitution. Article 87 No amendment can be called an article of the constitution Article 88 An amendment is officially law after it has been added to the constitution Article 89 No one can be accused of a crime for breaking an amendment before it was added to the constitution. Article 90 Once an amendment is passed no one can break it or they can face crimes against the government Abolishment of Amendments An amendment can be abolished. Article 91 The abolished amendment must be abolished by the president. Article 92 A valid reason must be presented Article 93 The abolished amendment must go through the courts Article 94 No one other then the president may abolish an amendment Article 95 An abolished amendment must be taken out of the constitution. Article 96 If an amendment is abolished it must be documented Article 97 If an amendment is abolished it can be reinstated Article 98 All reinstated amendments must go through the process of amending to constitution over again. States and Territories States are sections within the Republic of Kozuc Classification of States and Territories No State or Territory has its own government Article 99 All states and territories must abide by federal law Article 100 All states must have a population Sovereignty The Republic of Kozuc is a fully sovereign micronation. Claim The Republic proclaims its sovereignty in its declaration of Independence Article 101 The Republic will never give up its sovereign claims unless it is to become a semi-autonomous district of another peaceful micronation with democratic ideals. Article 102 The Republic will never join a commonwealth that is not their own Article 103 The Republic will never change to a less democratic government Article 105 The Republic will not allow anyone to attempt to overthrow the Prime Minister, President or any other government official. Article 106 The Republic will not mandate it’s alliance policy by the constitution but the Republic will never join a less democratic micronation even if it is our ally. Category:Constitutions